Toki Pona
Toki Pona, literally meaning the Language of Good, is the third most common language in The Fifth Dimension, and the language spoken by most of the Tribes. History When many people from different dimensions started falling through dimensional cracks, they all had many languages. The only language that was seen in more than two people was English. The people all met and created the language, they needed a fast way to be able to communicate with eachother. This is why Toki Pona is very minimalist, it only has 120-125 root words. Since the language had so few words, it was easy to learn, and they all picked up within a few weeks. The language has had the same 120-125 root words for all if its existence, though some tribes had to invent new words to describe new situations. Distribution Though most of the Tribes spoke Toki Pona, not all of the people who spoke it were a part of the Tribes. When the Havati and Pyrodonians switched places, Tribes were living in the areas. The Havati set up reservations for them while the Pyrodonians encouraged them to join their culture. Most of the Tribes joined at the prospect of advanced technology, however, their language remained. In the Maroon Zone (Phi, Chi, Psi, and Omega) the Tribes developed into advanced civilizations on their own and formed city-states, where their language was still spoken. The Maroon Zone is the only one of the Fifth Dimension's six Zones that have Toki Pona as its official spoken language. Phonology Toki Pona's phonology, like the language itself, is very simple. It only has Fourteen Phonemic sounds, with Nine consonants and Five vowels. The consonants are /j/, /k/, /l/, /m/ /n/, /p/, /s/, /t/, and /w/. The vowels are /ä/, /e/, /i/, /o/, and /u/. In its alphabetic writing systems, Toki Pona is completely phonetic. Grammar Toki Pona, because of its simplicity, has very ambiguous grammar and it is easy to tell what things are in a sentence because of its particle "e", the Object Marker. The Grammar is mainly SVO or SOV, but in some rare cases OSV is seen. The Question sentence is the same but with an "Interrogative Tone" seen in most languages. Dialects Because of the ambiguity of the language, Toki Pona has many dialects, more than English or Havati. These are the Dialects based on their Zones: * In the Pyro Zone (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta,) Toki Pona is the second most spoken language, and is SVO, unlike most SOV dialects of Toki Pona. It is written with the Runic System. * In the Havati Zone (Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, and Theta,) Toki Pona is spoken in the Tribal Reservations and is more traditional. It is spoken in SOV word order. * In the Stellar Zone (Iota, Kappa, Lambada, and Mu,) Toki Pona is very rare, but the few places where it is spoken, it is the traditional SOV word order, but the /a/ sound became /æ/ with the heavy English influence. * In the Desautsurie Zone, it is the only place where Toki Pona is regularly spoken in the rare OSV dialect. Its /e/ was now /ɛ/ because of the German Influence. * In the Nilvutera Zone, Toki Pona is spoken just like it is in the Havati zone with SOV grammar. * In the Maroon Zone, the only place where Toki Pona is the most spoken language, Toki Pona has become more like English, and has SVO grammar. It is spoken with a heavily English accent, unlike most dialects, though the sounds are still at the core the same, except for the /j/ sound which got replaced with a /dʒ/ sound. Writing System Toki Pona has three main writing systems. * Runic System: In the Pyro Zone and the Desautsurie Zone, Toki Pona is written in Runes. The system was picked up from a mission to find out where the German Language came from, and they found it was at first written in runes. These runes were found by Tribes and became used. * Logographic System: When the language was originally developed, a Logographic system was developed, and each root word would have one symbol. * English System: In the Maroon Zone, Toki Pona became more like the English Language and was written in the English alphabet. An effect of this was that Toki Pona's J letter, which at first made a "Y" sound, became pronounced more like the English "J" sound with a /dʒ/.